


Interés inesperado

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampires Knight
Genre: AU, KaZe, KxZ, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Con el fin de obtener una audiencia privada con el joven monarca Kuran Kaname, el noble Kiryûu Zero a causa  del deber para con su pueblo se debate en la lucha por la atención de un joven rey al que considera arrogante y egoísta. Sin embargo un inesperado fracaso le hará obtener quizás un tipo de atención que jamás esperó.KanameXZero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot participante en el evento del amigo secreto del grupo «KanameXZero». Es mi segundo one shot para Duppeh Jenkins y ahora sí un contexto en donde Zero lucha por la atención de Kaname. xD Ahora sí espero haber cumplido por completo. ^_^

Los crecientes aplausos y exclamaciones de los nobles presentes en aquella exhibición de lucha para el deleite del joven rey le exasperaban, y aquellas felicitaciones por su talento le parecían tan vanas en aquellos instantes. No le interesaban las felicitaciones y aplausos de esas personas. La única persona que deseaba, no, la única persona que él tenía el deber, la obligación, de lograr en que se mostrara interesado en su actuación era el rey Kuran Kaname, mas aquel joven mocoso de tan solo quince años parecía mostrar una indiferencia cortés por absolutamente todos los nobles y caballeros del reino que habían exhibido durante horas sus habilidades.

«Jodido arrogante.»

Si no fuera por que tenía el deber de conseguir una audiencia privada con aquel mocoso ni siquiera estaría allí, pero su pueblo necesitaba ayuda y aquella era la única forma de intentar conseguir hablar con el joven Kaname sin pasar por años de trabas burocráticas. Hastiado y agotado dejó caer su pesada espada en el círculo de combate mientras se retiraba a las armerías, viendo de reojo cómo Kaname aún no osaba siquiera dirigir una verdadera mirada atenta hacia quienes se habían esforzado tanto por complacer sus caprichos. Definitivmente era un maldito mocoso arrogante y mimado. Cuánto lamentaba que el rey Haruka hubiera muerto hacía un par de años. Kuran Haruka sí era un verdadero rey digno de su admiración. No aquel joven.

Sintiendo un intenso cabreo crecer en él se movió entre los presentes prácticamente ignorando los elogios hacia él por su reciente demostración de haber ganado tres combates seguidos. Tres victorias consecutivas y ni un ápice de consideración por parte de «Su Majestad.» Mientras avanzaba su mirada se cruzó con la borgoña del joven Kuran y esta vez no pudo disimular el intenso cabreo que refulgía en aquellos ojos amatistas, y en esta ocasión el semblante de Kaname pareció mostrar una fugaz sorpresa así como un ápice de curiosidad, mas Zero no le prestó atención a ello, demasiado furioso para detenerse a pensar en ello simplemente abandonó aquel campo en dirección a las armerías.

 

Al llegar a las armerías Zero se deshizo de su armadura suspirando con agotamiento. Contempló a su alrededor las armas que se exhibían, sintiendo una creciente indignación al rememorar las recientes luchas. No había logrado ni una mísera muestra de atención de parte del maldito de Kuran. Cómo habría de decirle a su pueblo que había fracasado.

Pesaroso y lleno de rabia se dedicó a refrescarse ligeramente, mas el sonido de alguien acercándose le hizo alzar su cabeza intrigado. ¿Quién estaría yendo hacia allí cuando todos debían estar aún celebrando la exhibición? Sin embargo no transcurrió mucho antes de que pudiera saber de quién se trataba: Kuran Kaname.

—Su Majestad —saludó algo intrigado por su presencia y disimulando su exasperación hacia el joven, inclinándose levemente en señal de reverencia.

Kaname hizo un ademán indicándole que no era necesaria aquella reverencia, y aquello intrigó aún más a Zero. Kaname no era de quienes omitieran ese tipo de protocolo.

—Tú eres Kiryûu Zero, ¿no? —inquirió Kaname y Zero asintió—.   
No tuve la oportunidad de apreciar por completo tu exhibición, pero me han dicho que tienes talento —alabó con cortesía y Zero pugnó conteniéndose el espetar que si no le había visto era porque ni siquiera reparaba en dirigirle una verdadera mirada a sus súbditos.

—Desde pequeño fui entrenado por uno de los mejores guerreros del sur; por Touga Yagari —comentó con cierto orgullo en su voz al hablar de su maestro.

—¿Touga Yagari? Ya veo —musitó para sí mismo tornándose pensativo—. Y dime, Kiryûu, ¿qué pensaría tu maestro del odio que profesas hacia tu rey?

—¿Odio? —cuestionó Zero ligeramente sorprendido ante aquella conclusión de Kaname.

—¿Lo negarás? ¿Negarás esa mirada de odio que me dirigiste hace tan solo instantes? —comentó serenamente mas el enigmático brillo en aquellas pupilas borgoña le hizo tragar saliva.

Aquel mocoso se había dado cuenta. Ahora todas las esperanzas que había puesto su gente en él estaban perdidas. Sin embargo si ya todo estaba perdido, qué importaba ya.

—No lo negaré del todo Su Majestad —comentó con firmeza enfrentando a Kaname—. Pero, tras horas de lucha luchando por la atención de un monarca lleno de egoísmo que ni siquiera osa mirar a sus súbditos puede hacer que un hombre actúe de ciertas maneras —dijo irónicamente

—Oh, ¿entonces llevabas horas luchando para obtener mi atención? —dijo con un ápice de diversión y el ceño de Zero se frunció levemente. ¿Kaname iba a burlarse de él?—. Y, dime, ¿por qué razón querías mi atención? —cuestionó pareciendo disfrutar de la creciente rabia en los ojos de Zero.

Zero inspiró conteniendo su furia antes de responder:

—Mi pueblo ha sufrido devastaciones con la última inundación. He venido en representación de ellos para solicitar una audiencia privada, pero al parecer creo que en lugar de eso he obtenido quizás un castigo de cárcel o incluso podría ser una ejecución hacia mí, ¿no? —espetó irónico.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¿Me dirá que Su Majestad dejará pasar que un simple noble le insulte? —replicó mordaz resignado a su posible castigo pero negándose a dejarse humillar.

—En otras circunstancias un insulto así como lo mencionas, no lo dejaría pasar, pero tú no eres un simple noble —dijo serenamente desconcertando a Zero—. ¿Puede ser un simple noble un hombre que es el primero en osar verme de esa manera, en desafiarme tan abiertamente? —dijo con una leve sonrisa formándose en sus labios y sus ojos borgoña brillando con un creciente interés acercándose a Zero quien retrocedió un paso para luego detenerse negándose a dejarse intimidar.

—No temes desafiarme y tienes orgullo. No temes mostrar tu odio y eso te hace interesante. Además con esos ojos tan peculiares brillando de odio es imposible no despertar interés —dijo osando acercar su mano al rostro de Zero, pareciendo evaluarle mientras que este permanecía inmóvil totalmente desconcertado por las acciones de Kaname—. ¿Sabes? Te concedo la audiencia. Creo que ya no deberás luchar por obtener atención. Desde ahora tienes mi interés, Kiryûu-san —dijo con una leve sonrisa y sus ojos borgoña brillando intensamente mientras que sus dedos rozaban tenuemente los labios de Zero, el cual se estremeció ante aquel contacto a la vez que se tornaba ligeramente arrebolado.

¿Kuran Kaname estaba interesado de «esa» manera en él? No podía ser cierto. Mas aquella intensidad en esos ojos borgoña era innegable.

—Kiryûu-san, le espero esta noche para su audiencia. Luego le enviaré uno de mis sirvientes para informarle del lugar. Así que hasta esta noche, Zero —se despidió en un susurro sensual esbozando una sonrisa acariciando por última vez los labios de Zero para luego marcharse con aire satisfecho, dirigiendo una última mirada a Zero quien permaneció allí totalmente incrédulo ante lo que había sucedido.

¿Había conseguido una audiencia con Kuran? Era más que eso. Finalmente había obtenido un verdadero interés por parte de Kaname. Un interés inesperado. Rememoró aquella mirada de Kaname y aquel toque y su pulso se agitó. Debería odiar, maldecir a aquel mocoso por osar tal cosa, sin embargo en el fondo quizás quien había caído en las redes de aquel «interés» aunque aún no se diera cuenta del todo no se trataba solamente de Kuran sino de él mismo. Él había caído en parte ante Kuran Kaname y sabía que quizás, a futuro su «caída» habría de ser absoluta ante aquel monarca de intensos ojos borgoña.


End file.
